


Perfectly Enough

by sweetspiderstew



Category: Captain America (Movies), Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Body Image, Fluff, Insecure Steve Rogers, Insecurity, M/M, New York City, Overthinking, Pre-Serum Steve Rogers, Steve Rogers Feels, Steve Rogers Needs a Hug, Sunsets, Tony Stark Has A Heart
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-03
Updated: 2020-07-03
Packaged: 2021-03-04 22:28:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,064
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25043923
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sweetspiderstew/pseuds/sweetspiderstew
Summary: Steve would love to have a peaceful, lovely evening with his boyfriend, but his overthinking and insecurities try to spoil it. Try, because Tony is always there.
Relationships: Steve Rogers/Tony Stark
Comments: 6
Kudos: 99





	Perfectly Enough

Steve is positive this is the most content he has been in ages.

It was a warm evening. Steve can feel the soft breeze blow through his hair as he sat perched on the roof, sketching. He was trying to capture the sunset over New York City, and was actually pretty happy with how this was turning out. He hasn’t really had the time to make a complete landscape in a while and hopes Fury doesn’t call them for any missions anytime soon.

Tony was next to him, lying on his back with a mug of coffee in one hand, and a StarkPad in the other. It has been three weeks since they had started dating and honestly, Steve had to admit that he was surprised they even came this far. At least this soon. They fought a lot, always at each other's throats, it felt like a ticking time bomb. An explosive, exothermic reaction, Bruce had called them after Tony stormed out like he hadn’t just had a concussion, minutes after the debrief of their first official mission. If it wasn’t that, they were always walking on eggshells. It wasn’t pretty, but they eventually came around. Now, Steve snorts at how bad it used to be. Being with Tony felt like the most natural thing ever. Sure, they had their opinions and their fights, but they brought the best out of each other and they had a rhythm. They understood each other in ways couples married for forty years don’t.

Steve smiles to himself as he glances up from his sketch to watch the city for a moment. He feels like the luckiest man on earth. Before the serum, he never thought about it. Love wasn’t something he cared about - he was always just trying to prove himself, and be something. After the serum, he gave up on the idea completely. Not that he didn’t stand a chance, he definitely did, but his insecurities would never let him believe that people liked him for who he was. Maybe it was just the serum. Some days, he still felt that way. Steve genuinely missed being smaller sometimes. He wished he could curl into a small ball and hide, and he tortured himself with scenarios that could allow that – magic was a thing now, surely, and technology was probably advanced enough for someone to try something – and then tortured himself even more with imagining each possible reaction Tony could have. He shouldn’t think that way, but sometimes the winter got too cold and the soups were thicker but not the same, and he remembered his Maa and Bucky and the alleys that Bucky couldn’t save him from anymore. But today was not that day. It was so much warmer, and the sky was orange and pink and purple, and if he listened close enough, he could hear some soft music and kids giggling a few twenty storeys below them. He let out a contented sigh, and examined his sketch again. It felt complete now. He felt complete now.

Steve grinned and tried to act nonchalant as he felt his boyfriend’s gaze on him. It was pointless and silly, it was no secret that Steve was a dork or that he couldn’t resist staring into the dark brown orbs that somehow reminded him of home.

“You know I know you know I’m looking at you, dumbass”, Tony chuckled, making Steve burst out laughing.

“That was a lot of Knows, Tones”, Steve said, finally turning to see his most favorite person in the world.

Tony smiled, putting down both his mug and Starkpad so he could snuggle closer to Steve. “Well, I do know you.”

Steve smiled into Tony’s hair, pulling him closer, and wondering for the thousandth time that day how he was so lucky.

“Thank god for Ervine”, Tony whispers, and puts his head on Steve’s shoulder, as he gently picks up his sketch.

Steve freezes. He stops breathing and just stares into space with wide eyes.

“Wow Steve, honey, this is really pretty-”

Steve regains his bearings and sits straight, causing Tony to move.

“Yeah I- It’s pretty? Yeah I don’t-”

“Steve? Steve, what’s wrong?”

“That’s all it is. Pretty. It doesn’t mean anything. You wouldn’t like it if it weren’t pretty. There’s nothing else to it. I -”

Tony took Steve’s face into his hands and forced him to look at him.

“Do you really believe that?”, he whispered, voice breaking a little bit. Not that anyone could notice. But Steve did. Steve always could. And that was enough to stop him and look.

“What?”

“I don’t care if it’s pretty or not to someone else, it’s pretty to me. It’ll always be pretty for me because when I see this sketch, I feel comforted and relaxed. It reminds me of lazy evenings and warm cuddles with you. I love it because it’s the city you see from your eyes.”

Steve stared at Tony, confused.

“But you-”, Steve mumbled, dumbfounded. “You thanked Ervine. Because he made me pret-”

“Because he’s the reason the serum let you wait seventy years so I could meet you. So I could know you. I could love you”, Tony whispered, brushing away Steve’s tears with his thumb.

That’s when Steve realized he had been crying and took a few deep breaths to compose himself. Tony pulled him into his lap, running his hand through his soft blonde hair.

“I don’t know what was going on in your head, but it isn’t true”, Tony continued, knowing fully well Steve wasn’t about to tell him what he was thinking anytime soon, although he did have a vague idea.

“Tony?”, Steve whispered later, when it had gotten dark and the first stars were adorning the night sky and Steve’s sobbed died down and his tired eyes were about to give way to sleep. Tony hummed in response, still playing with Steve’s hair.

“You said you love me.”

Tony’s hand stopped for a moment, and resumed, probably because he just realized that too. He picks up Steve’s sketch and smiles before neatly tucking it into his folder with SI paperwork.

“I did. Because I do.”

Steve sat up, or at least he tried to. But as he looked at Tony this time, he realized something. The brown eyes didn’t remind him of home. They were home. He belonged here.

“I love you too.”

**Author's Note:**

> Hii guys!  
> Thank you so much for reading this, it means a lot to me - it' my first fic! I hope you enjoyed it and please leave some feedback in the comments :)
> 
> Most importantly, this fic was inspired by this wonderful art by @shark.stark (instagram)! https://shark-stark.tumblr.com/post/618928235608162304/this-is-messy-but-i-love-teenstony


End file.
